Did You Expect Anything Less?
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: Companion to BlackSCrazy's story Because I Love You. Reyna answers all of Jason's reasons on why they should be together, with a few witty remarks of her own. ONESHOT! HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERSEUS JACKSON!


**I have seriously got to stop writing so much, I'm over the 50 document limit and I have to remove posted chapters, or ones you guys are never going to see because they were rough drafts I was moving from my mother's laptop to mine. Okay, so basically, this story: It's a companion to BlackSCrazy's story Because I Love You. It's a beautiful oneshot that is hilarious, and if you haven't read it, you probably won't understand this. I was re-reading the story the other day and suddenly, replies to Jason's logic were just jumping out at me, so I asked could I write this and voilà! It's done. I hope you like, because I had fun writing this list.**

**If you came looking for If We Ever Meet Again, try again tomorrow. Sorry.**

**I don't own anything related to this series, Jason, Reyna, Octavian, _Niall_, why don't I own you guys! DX**

* * *

Jason Grace had paced for half an hour, ever since he posted that list to Reyna under the door, he'd been pacing up a storm, literally, the wind was dancing around, throwing up leaves while a small picking off rain fell onto the grass. He had waited for Reyna to come out and hit him or tell him 'no' again, and she had yet to come out. Finally he stopped pacing and moved until he was standing in front of her door, he raised his hand and prepared to knock when the door swung open to reveal Reyna on the other side. He paused, both silent for several minutes before Reyna thrust something into Jason's hands wordlessly, the tension between them was thick as he accepted it and looked at it, it was the list he gave her, recognising the page, except it wasn't, Reyna took the liberty of replying on the back, he'd recognise her neat cursive writing anywhere.

"Well, read it then." Reyna said stiffly, Jason smiled at her before reading the page.

25. I know. I was there! You couldn't have done it on your own.

24. Thank the gods for that, I don't want to think of you having brothers...

23. Yes, and I'm supposed to care because...?

22. _Friends_, Jason, _friends_! Do you remember how hard you had to try to _become_ my friend?

21. I fail to see the logic in this argument, friends save each other, so what?

20. Um... no, it isn't. Sorry to disappoint you.

19. _**WHAT!**_

18. Um... I think I'll cook my own food from now on then... and never leave it alone...

17. I think I can, haven't I been rejecting you? Or did you hit your head too many times?

16. You look like Octavian. Not Niall, that is a good enough reason in itself. And no comment.

15. I beg to differ... Along with the walls you've walked into...

14. You presume I actually care what people think of me? And stop asking then!

13. Oh well that's a good enough reason to tell you... NO! I'll take being forever alone if that's the case.

12. Again, this is the reason I said no the last time. Or did you hit your head again.

11. Just watch me.

10. I don't know what to say about this except... you watch the Powerpuff Girls?

9. Don't read too much into that Jason, it just means I can talk to you.

8. You are? What about all those times you walk into walls and that tree? On your side?

7. _**WHAT!**_ Who started _that_?

6. You? Responsible? Trustworthy, maybe? But responsible? Why are you always wearing mismatching socks then?

5. And this is exactly what I meant in my last point. Now, where. Is. It?

4. All the more reason to say no. Better start counting your change.

3. We'll see about that Jason...

2. That means I trust you, so what, I thought you were supposed to trust your friends?

1. **...** Oh you just _had_ to do that, didn't you? You just ruined my _whole_ argument with 3 words. I'd say I hate you, but... I don't. I love you too. You idiot.

Jason smiled as he looked up from the page to his fellow praetor, this was shouldn't have surprised him, Reyna would be the one to do something like this. He met her eyes and she held his gaze firmly, no signs of hesitation or... well, anything else, her eyes held no emotion, and her face held all composure. _As should be expected of a Roman_, he mused thoughtfully.

"So... what do you want to do about... this?" Jason asked cautiously, motioning between the two of them, Reyna opened her mouth, paused for a second and then closed it with a frown, it was clear neither knew what to do in this situation. Finally Reyna opened her mouth again and answered.

"Dinner at 7?" Reyna offered, Jason nodded with a smile.

"My treat. That little diner on Septimus Avenue okay?" Jason offered, Reyna nodded.

"Okay, should we meet there or...?" She trailed off awkwardly.

"I'll meet you here at 5 to 6." Jason said, they shared a smile. "I'll go now, see you later." Jason said as he headed for his house.

"See you later." Reyna agreed from her doorway.

"Wear- wear something pretty." Jason replied hesitantly, Reyna looked at her toga sceptically and smiled awkwardly. "Not-not that you don't always look pretty..." Jason amended shyly. "I just thought we could... try to blend in." Jason said, Reyna nodded.

"See you later." Reyna repeated, Jason nodded, a smile plastered on his face as he waved goodbye and walked to his house. As soon as he shut the door, a wave of horror crashed over him as he realised the horror of the situation.

"OH MY GODS! WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR!"

* * *

**I know, I know, number 1 sucked, but I had _no_ idea how to phrase it any better, sorry. It's not up to par with my usual work, but I suck at writing in this tense, I keep trying to work on it, and I will. On a good note, I rode a bus with my dad today, all the way to its end destination, and then back for the fun of it. It was an open top double-decker, so it was fun! XD**

**No I'm tired, and ready to crash. G'night.**

**Yours in demigodlishness and all that.**

**Thalia out.**


End file.
